When the sun rose
by Sahitya Poonacha
Summary: Sometimes you wait for the sun to rise and show you a new life. I waited for eleven years.


**When the sun rose-**

I woke up again to the sound of the birds that were so far away.

My hair was a tangle of all sorts.

Today I turned eleven although I was just sleeping in a stupid room in the country house with some of my cousins in the other beds in the room.

I went to open the curtain but thought better of it when I saw the sleeping forms of my cousins they would treat me badly for the rest of the day.

I quietly went and got dressed.

No one was up yet so the house was quiet.

I could do what I wanted for the few hours before the whole house was up and full of life.

I silently went to the door hoping to get the milk bottles and newspaper so my aunts couldn't comment on my character.

When I did get the milk bottles there was a letter by the door.

I picked it up, it was addressed to me.

_Lianna Demetri Hatchet_

Who could have written it to me?

I turned it over in my hands there was a red seal with an H on it.

I took the bottles, newspaper and shut the door.

I dumped the stuff on the kitchen counter, and sat at the dining table.

I wondered if I should open it.

I opened it carefully.

I unfolded the parchment nervously.

I read it

_Ms. Lianna Hatchet,_

_This is to inform you that you have been enrolled into The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as you are a muggle-born a highly qualified teacher from our school will come to explain to you and your family about your magical capability._

_Your term starts on first of September. The rest of your information will be given to you during your meeting on 20th August._

_Yours sincerely_

_Minerva Mcganagall_

_Headmistress_

_Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

This was a prank obviously.

I just stared at the letter disbelievingly.

Why me? As if I didn't already have enough issues.

A loud yawn brought me back to my surroundings.

My cousin Hayden was up, he was a tall lanky thirteen year old, who had brown hair and crazy blue eyes, he ruffled his hair, he treated me decently but still thought I was different.

He saw me and said "Look who's up this morning"

I quickly tried to stuff the letter and the envelope into my pocket. The problem was he saw, he asked "Was that a letter?"

I shook my head "No!"

He said "Quit lying already, you stink at it anyway, give it to me"

I said "No Hayden I-I-I can't"

He was too quick he snatched out of my arms and I said "Hey! give it back Hayden! Don't read it! It's mine!"

He smirked "Don't worry I won't reveal your love letters to anyone"

I blushed and said "It's not a love letter"  
>he shrugged "Then you won't mind if I read it"<p>

I stared horrified as he read it, He looked up at me and asked "When did you get this?"

I said "Today morning"

He asked disbelievingly "You enrolled yourself in a school for magic? You're joining a cult or something? Why? Are you depressed? Are you mad? What's wrong with you ? Why are you such a freak? I knew something was wrong with you but I always thought people were just being too hard on you and maybe if you got a chance you would be an awesome girl, but I was wrong, they were right, you're just a plain freak, I wouldn't be surprised if you're smoking or doing drugs or…"  
>"Shut up!"<p>

He stared bewildered at me.

Tears streamed down my face "Just shut up, I'm sick and tired of all of you treating me badly, I didn't join this school on choice, I didn't know such a school existed! The letter came today morning!"  
>He glared at me and threw the letter at me "I'm telling <em>everyone<em>"

I stared horrified as he marched out of the kitchen.

He did exactly what he said he would and that was when my family had stayed away from me, my parents and sister were waiting for the person to come meet us but the rest of the family were hell bent on treating me worse than usual.

When the doorbell rang in the afternoon everyone exited the room to give us space.

But I knew they'd be overhearing everything.

I shyly opened the door a tall women who looked very strict in black robes and a tall witch's hat the kind I'd seen on Halloween, her lips were thin and her eyes intelligent, her hair was tied into a tight bun.

I said politely "Please come in"  
>I tried at a small smile.<p>

She gave me the tiniest of smiles and stepped in.

She said in a brisk voice "I am Minerva Mcgonagall, headmistress of the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry"

I stared at her in awe and quickly smiled "It's very nice to meet you, I am Lianna Hatchet"

I shut the door and led her into the living room.

Her shoes clicked and clacked against the wooden floor.

She entered the room to the stunned expressions of my parents and my sister.

After the introductions were done and the tea was poured, she put down her cup adjusted her spectacles and said "As you are aware I am here to discuss your daughter's education at our institution"  
>My parents nodded silently.<p>

She continued "Your daughter is gifted with the ability to perform magic, during her younger years she must have had outbursts which resulted in things out of the ordinary happening, I expect?"

My Mum exchanged a look with my father and both nodded, I asked "so that time when Danny unexpectedly got stuck on the tree was because of magic and the time when the kettle burst or when my teacher's nose grew long every time she lied like pinochio or that time when the TV switched channels when I wanted to watch the movie but Sis wanted to watch her favorite show? All of it was because of magic?"

She nodded "yes"  
>I shook my head "But how? I don't know any magic?"<p>

She said patiently "You don't know any but you were born with it"

I asked "Are there people like me?"

She nodded "There's a whole world filled with people like you, with our own government, education system, families, problems, fashions, sports and professions"

It was fascinating.

She went on to discuss what I would be doing in school, the things I'd be learning, she told us about the different types of wizards, Pure-bloods, Half-bloods and Muggles, that's what I was, a Muggle-born.

She said I'd learn everything as I grew up.

She said I'd fit in well there with my own kind.

She explained the rules and regulations.

She even handed me a list of things we'd need to get for the school year.

She told us about Gringotts the wizarding bank and about how to get to Diagon alley a shopping place for wizards.

After explaining she stood up and shook hands with my beaming parents and gave me a sweet smile she said "I expect great things from you Ms. Hatchet, I look forward to seeing you at our school"

I nodded "I look forward to being there Professor, and I will make you proud"

She smiled wider than she already was, she also looked impressed.

After she left I felt like I was getting a second chance at life, to start all over again and this time I planned to do things right.

But I knew every summer I'd be back in this hell-hole.

I got onto the steadily filling train my mother was fussing repeatedly and saying how nice I looked in my new robes.

Honestly, I looked like a know-it all, my brown-black hair was pulled back from my face and had been tied into a high pony and there wasn't a spot of dirt on my robes but Mum kept rubbing them off.

Dad just pulled me into a bear-hug "I'm proud of Li, do well, enjoy yourself"

Mum frowned "They're going to get creased"

Dad just rolled her eyes "No after you ironed it some hundred times"

Both sis and I exchanged a smile.

Sis hugged me and said "You'll do really well, I just know you will and write with that new owl we got you ok?"  
>I nodded.<p>

When the whistle blew I got onto the train with one last wave I made my way over to the compartment I had found for myself and sat by the window.

I stared out at the passing greenery.

I fell asleep to the rhythmic movement of the train.

I woke up to a knock on the glass door.

I saw an old lady pushing a trolley loaded with sweets standing there.

I smiled and took my money bag.

I smiled at her "Good day Miss"

She smiled back "Good day to you too dear, would you like something off the trolley?"

I nodded, I selected some of the pumpkin pasties and the chocolate frogs, though in reality I hated frogs.

I paid her and said politely "Thankyou"

She said sweetly "You're welcome"

I sat in the compartment exploring the new snacks I had just been introduced to.

There was another knock on the door.

It was tall boy with black messy hair and brown eyes he looked like he was very confident I asked "Can I help you?"

He ruffled his hair, he hadn't changed yet he asked "Are you a first year?"

I nodded, he smiled "great! Then you should know where my younger brother Al is right?"

I shook my head "I'm sorry, you see I'm a muggle-born and I don't know anyone of that name"

He looked slightly embarrassed "Sorry, I seem to have err…lost him, mind helping me find him? He's a first year too"

I smiled "Sure, I don't mind"

I put away the left over sweets and followed him out, we started from the front and worked our way up the train.

When we reached the last compartment I saw a blond-haired boy, a red-haired girl and a black-haired boy very much like the one I was standing beside sitting inside.

I tugged at the boy's sleeve "Ummm, I think that's your brother there, forgive me if I'm wrong"

He looked and smiled "Oh yeah that's him!Thanks! I'm James by the way James Potter"

I said shyly "I'm Lianna Hatchet"

He smiled "Why don't I introduce you to my brother and cousin sister, you seemed very lonely in that empty compartment anyway"

I shrugged and let him lead me into the compartment.

They looked up and greeted James with grins "Hey James!"

I just stood out-of place in the corner.

James said dramatically "I thought I lost you two, if Lianna here hadn't helped me I think I'd have been mince meat if I wrote to Mum saying I'd lost you on the train itself"

His brother rolled his eyes.

The red-haired girl asked "Are you Lianna? I am Rose Weasely"

I blushed "Nice to meet you"

The boy with emerald green eyes and messy black hair and looked a lot like his brother said "Hi I am Albus Potter"

I smiled "Hi"

The blond haired boy said "I'm Scorpius Malfoy"

He looked nervous.

I smiled "Hi"

He smiled back, but James's mouth hit the floor "What?"

Scorpius blushed.

James stared openly at him "I wasn't expecting that"

Al said "You can at least try to be polite"

James shut his mouth and said "Well welcome to our world Malfoy"

He pumped Scorpius's hand and let it go.

I said "I think I'll got to my compartment, all my belongings are there"

I got out of there.

How could I become friends with them? I was a freak no one would want to be my friend but I remembered, they were like me they were magical too.

But I was still unsure.

Standing in that line in front of all those students was daunting.

It was scary.

As the H's came close I just felt my heart pound.

I prayed that I ended up anywhere but Slytherin because the people didn't seem very pleasant especially that Zabini girl who I had ridden the boat with she was so full of herself and proud to be a born Slytherin.

As I shut my eyes the voice of Professor Longbottom called out "Hatchet Lianna"

My eyes snapped open.

I hadn't heard right or my brain had stopped functioning, but my legs knew what to do they propelled me forward to the stool.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

I just sat on the stool and slipped the hat on.

A voice said surprising me completely "_Oh very intelligent I see! Loyal too! Lack of confidence, but brave, not cunning but smart, clever, has a mind of her own….hmmm..tough choice isn't it? Well I know exactly where to put you _GRYFFINDOR!"

I slipped the hat off relief spreading through my body.

The people at the Gryffindor table were cheering, and I could see James grinning and giving me a thumbs up.

I walked over and sat down.

I watched Scorpius getting sorted he turned out to be a Gryffindor.

There was a scary silence in the Hall.

I didn't know what happened why weren't people clapping?

I just thought it was mean and having been a victim of bullying I stood up and clapped, smiling at Scorpius, he smiled gratefully, James joined me a minute later then the rest of the great hall except the Slytherins.

He joined me at he table he sat beside me "Thanks"

I smiled "No problem"

We watched Albus getting sorted he too ended up in gryfffindor, there was a cheer for him and he sat down next to Scorpius and clapped him on his back.

Rose was next, she too was in Gryffindor, she sat on my other side and said "What you did for Scorpius was really sweet"

I blushed "I just thought what everyone was doing was mean"

She smiled "Want to be friends?"

I smiled "Sure"  
>we shook hands and laughed.<p>

That was the beginning of my life.

Finally I could see the sun rise, the sunrise I'd been waiting for eleven years.

**AN: A christmas gift from me to you! Hope you liked it!**

**Merry christmas :)**

**SPHP20896:)**


End file.
